


Goons hugcast

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Hugs, M/M, idk how tags work, lskdhfksjadhfkjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: this is how the boys hugs each other, they're fucking gay for each other ya know?
Relationships: Dallas Soup/Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople/McNasty
Kudos: 18





	Goons hugcast

**Author's Note:**

> :D

Dooo likes hugs, its always so different with the guys but he loved them all equally.

Dallas was a back hugger, always being the big spoon in everything. He attacks his neck with kisses while giving gentle rubs on his stomach or thighs. Whispering every loving thing you can think of. 

Matt was a side hugger. Always so subtle but he feels him ever so slightly tug as him to get closer. Matt wraps his arms around him as he laid his head on his chest, grunting when he decides to pull away at the slightest. 

Mcnasty on the other hand, envelops him in a big ol hug. He uses his height as an advantage to pull you closer to him. He's like a big teddy bear, just wrapping you up in a big embrace. There are no cold nights when Mcnasty hugs him. 

What about himself? He didn't really know. All he knew is that when he hugs all of them he always made sure to pepper them with kisses.   
  
He twirls over Dallas' back hug and pecks him on the lips.   
  
He tilts Matts chin up to give his face some smooches.   
  
And he just kisses the hell out of Mcnasty, on his face, neck, chest. Everywhere.   
  
He loved them all and they all equally love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> @smileygene0920 :D


End file.
